heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
These are the rules of the wiki and what you must follow in order to stay here. If you break these rules, whether on pages or chat, you will get a warning. Break them a second time, you will get another warning. Break them a third time, you shall receive a 1 day ban from the wiki or chat. The length of time you're ban will increase the more you break the rules. Wiki & Chat Rules #No excessive cursing - Meaning no cursing just for the sake of cursing. Or saying a whole bunch of curse words in a single sentence. #No threats to other users. - This rule is self explanitory. No threatening other users in a personal way. #No stealing others character ideas and passing them off as your own - This means that you are not allowed to pass off ideas other users have, and say it's your own. There are rare exceptions to this rule, such as a user asking for help, or a user needing any kind of service. #No using OMG to blasphemies God - Meaning no saying Oh my god unless broken down in a different context. #No vandalism - This means putting useless or unrelated content on pages. If you do this, then your instantly banned for a day on the spot. #No sockpuppeting - No having multiple accounts of any kind. Any and all other accounts will be reported or blocked. If you wish to have a second account, for various purposes, contact an administrator for approval. #No disrespect shall be tolerated on the wiki. This can only be applied if someone states that they feel disrespected by one of the following below. #*Talking about ones religious beliefs. #*Making smug comments after a big argument. #*Disrespecting someone while they are not on chat. #*Rude and inappropriate pictures created to affend someone or someones character. #*Racial slurs of any kind #Listen to what the staff on the wiki have to say. They have the athority to ask you anything within reason, and you are to respect that unless it is obserd or is without reason or purpose. #Please refrain from adding lewd or inappropritate things of any kind on the wiki. This includes..... #*Nudity and pornography links or pictures #*Gore #*Linking sites that have the following on it #*Racial slurs or images #Spamming will not be allowed. Repeating the same message over 5 times on chat or linking the same image 3 times or more. This rule applies as long as there are 4 or more people actively on chat. #Be orginal when creating a character. You may get inspiration for a character from an anime or show, but you can not have the exact same powers as that character. Furthermore, if you are to use a picture of any kind of that character, it must be edited in some way, shape, or form. #Do not godmod. Here, godmodding is defined as playing the other player's character for them, without explicit permission. #Do not post things intended to incite other users. This includes flaming, insults, heated religious debates, links to shock sites or not providing trigger warnings, etc. If you want to have a religious or philosophical debate (including creationism vs evolution), please do it in private, such as in PMs. #Do not post anything intended to incite other users into breaking rules. This includes flaming, insults, heated religious debates, links to shock sites or not providing trigger warnings, and things of that nature. Note: All rules apply across the entire site, including user pages, message walls, blogs, chat, and any other content. Profile Rules *Do not post inapropriate or offensive material on your profile. *'YOU MUST' post a link of some kind to your character if you create them on a userpage. Roleplaying Rules #You or a character of your possession is not allowed by any means to expose another character's personal information or alias unless given permission or you have a legitimate reason to know it. #Do not threaten others while role playing. Users, if someone threatens you of doing something while role playing, please inform the admin and provide them a screenshot. #No explicit sexual acts are allowed. This does not include kissing or touching in places; ''unless the owner of the character wants it removed. #While this will not incur in warning, DO NOT stall the editing. This includes not wanting to edit, saying "I'm lazy" if someone asks you to edit, or downright rejecting to edit a certain page. '(Note: If you stall the editing during a Saga, Mini-boss, etc, once 2 days have passed, your character will be removed from participation and you'll earn yourself a day block)' #You are allowed to use cursing, but please refrain yourself from using it excessively #Only admins may control bosses and non playable story arc characters. #You must follow Battle Guidelines while battling with other character. #Once all slots are filled in a battle ground, please contact an administrator or someone who has rights to do so to set up the battle. Rules will be added depending on if admins see fit to do so. So look over the rules every now and then to be sure that things stay the same. Rules for Administrators and Agents Yep, even the administration team must abide by the rules. Seperate from the rules above, they must follow a additional set of rules below. #When I ask you to do a small task, I expect it to be done withing a hour, while you'll get 3 days to complete a large task. If you're currently busy with IRL things however, just notify me so I know. #Unless you have a excuse, do not leave the wiki for a certain amount of days or weeks without telling anyone first. Be as active as you can. #Lazyness '''WILL NOT' be tolerated. #Administration meetings are to be scheduled and if you don't notify me the day before the meeting that you can't show, you will be penalized. If something happens to come up on that day, just message me on my wall or chat so I understand. #Your responsibility is to listen to users and try to tend to their needs. I do still expect you to enforce the rules though. Kick bitches if you need to. #DO NOT abuse your power or rights. Numerous complaints will result in removal of rights. #You are to calculate battles and edit when a user has kindly asked and you're available. Failure to understand or abide by those rules will result in temporary removal of rights until proven that you've earned them back. However, if you can still not abide by these rules, you will be penalized by TERMINATION of rights.